mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
King Mob
The King Mob lasted for 5 years, they started out with 4 meerkats and after three years the group began beginning attack by disease, which led to the down fall of the King Mob. Over the five year span the king had two dominant female Crow and Blue Jay, but had many dominant males. The Beginning(Chapter 1) In January 2000, two roving males, Sid and his younger brother BeeBee were roving when they came across two females Crow and her littermate Revan. The four stay together and formed the King Mob. On the 2nd of March, Sid, who had taken dominant male was killed by a Cobra Cope, shortly after the death of Sid his younger brother BeeBee took to roving again, leaving the two pregnant female alone. Crow over the day few days was able to keep her little alive, but sadly Raven couldn't enough food and had to abort her litter. Then on the 13 of March Crow gave birth to 2 males Eagle Eye and Slush and one female Blue Jay. That day, Crow and Raven were foraging when a lone female appeared, it was Crow younger sister Red Tail. Red Tail team with the two evicted females and help to raise the pups. On the 20th of March the group were by four males MoeMoe,Robin,Slow Jack and Lemon. Over the next few days the group fought for dominance. Red Tail quickly overpowed Raven but lose to Crow, leaving Crow as the dominant female. At first it seem as MoeMoe had won the dominant Male, but slow lose it, to Lemon. By the beginning of April the pups came out of the burrow for the first time. April and May were slow months, Crow and Lemon stilled dominance, Eagle Eye was killed by a hawk and by late may and three females aborted and quickly mated again. By mid Augusts Crow, Raven and Red Tail were all pregnant and were give birth within the next few days. Raven was first to give birth on the 19th of August, her litter was killed by Crow, Crow was next to give birth on the 21th to 4 pups, two males Gull and Dusk and two females Finch and Spring, the litter survive as Raven and Red Tail didn't try to kill them. A week later on the 28th Red Tail gave birth to 6 pups four females Winter,Summer,Cherry and Cupcake and two males Big Sky and Cloud. All 10 pups survive there first 2 months. On the 29th of September MoeMoe went roving and left the group. By late October Crow,Raven and Red Tail were all pregnant, this time Crow evicted Raven and Red Tail. The two females quickly disappeared as Raven was killed by a Hawk and Red Tail just disappeared. The group now constisted of 16 members, the dominant pair Crow and Lemon, two adults Slow Jack and Robin, two sub-adults Blue Jay and Slush and the 10 pups. On the 7th of November. Crow gave birth, to 3 pups,one female Pop and two males Loop and Pond. When the pups were three weeks old, they came out of the burrow for the first time, when the group headed off, Robin and Slush stayed behide to watch the pups, late in the day, the two say something in the distance. It was a group of meerkats, the group was called the Nile Mob, they charge toward the burrow. Robin Slush lead the three pups, uderground for the next hour the two meerkats fought for their lifes and the pups', but end the end the Robin and Slush were over powered and were kill, along with the pups. When the group came back, they found the Nile Mob sitting out side their burrow, they charge but the Nile Mob out number them and the King Mob had to retreat. The next day the group was foraging when a Martial Eagle flew low to the ground and pick up Lemon and carry him away, Crow and the group quickly start to foraging again, when Slow Jack sees a great time to take over dominant male. Over the next few weeks Slow Jack and Crow leads the group around. By early January, Crow is pregnant again with the last litter fathered by Lemon, as the group start to foraging, Slow Jack sees something in the distance it's a small group of meerkats lead be Red Tail, the group start to charge and Red Tail group start to retreat. Shortly after Crow evicted Red Tail, she gave birth to a litter of three pups, after that a roving male came across her and stayed with her and they started a family. Then On January 23, Crow gives birth to 4 pups, three females Ring,Pen and Penny and one male WideEye.This time all the pups survive to foraging but when the group started to forage Ring and Pen were kill by a Hawk. On the 28th of February the group ran into the Nile Mob and the Nile Mob caught WideEye and killed him, shortly after that SlowJack disappeared and Crow aborted her next litter. With no dominant male, Gull took charge,though he can't mate with his mother, he can protect and scent mark their territory. During the Month of April, Crow mated with a rover and so did Blue Jay. But again, this time in late may Crow abort her litter, but Blue Jay didnt' abort her litter and on the first day of July, Blue Jay gave birth to one male,Laptop and one female BlueBird. This time all the pups survive. During the month of August, Crow and Spring mated both mated with rovers. The group on constisted of the dominant pair,Crow and Gull,11 adults BlueJay,Dusk,Finch,Spring,Winter,Summer,Cherry,Cupcake,BigSky and Cloud, and two pups Laptop and BlueBird. By the October 20th,Crow had evicted BlueJay,Spring and Winter, Gull and Cloud had disappeared after they went roving.With the dominant male gone, Gull's brother Dusk took dominant male. Just 5 days after Crow evict the three females,5 males past found BlueJay,Spring and Winter and mated with them, and then kick out Dusk and Bigsky(who disappeared soon after),Nero the biggest male took dominant male, then on the 28th of October Crow gave birth,when the group left to forage, BlueJay,Spring and Winter seek back to the burrow, Spring still pregnant went under ground and killed the pups,that night Spring gave birth but the next morning Crow killed the pups. During the early days of November, Crow,BlueJay,Spring,Winter,Summer,Finch,Cherry and Cupcake all mated with the new males, all but Nero and Slippery left the group in the middle of November, the King Mob now has 12 members, 10 adults and 2 sub-adutls. By December 10th of the females are pregnant, Blue Jay,Winter were first to give birth, there litter were killed, Crow and Cherry were next give birth again both litter were killed,next to give birth were Summer,Spring and their litter were killed, then Finch gave birth to two males pups JackJack and Fast Sid,the two pups survive,a week later Cupcake gave birth to one female Wipe and one male Soccer, but survive their first month, when the went on their first foraging trip, Soccer was killed by a hawk. The month of January was hard for the king Mob, first Soccer was killed by a Hawk, then Winter and Summer disappered and Nero left the group. The group couldn't raise their number, from February to May none of the females could raise a successful litter. At the start of June, TB hit the group, Crow was first to die of the disease, Spring and Summer were next to die. July was the worst month Slippery,Finch,Laptop,JackJack and cherry died. Leaving the group with dominant female Blue Jay,adult Cupcake,Blue Bird and the two teenagers Wipe and Fast Sid. Things didn't get better for the small group first Wipe and Fast Sid were both killed by a hawk and Blue Jay and Cupcake abort their litters. Leaving the group with three members. All the Member of the King Mob Crow Raven Red Tail Sid BeeBee Blue Jay,mother is Crow and father is BeeBee Slush,mother is Crow and father is BeeBee MoeMoe Lemon Robin Slow Jack Gull,mother is Crow and father is MoeMoe Dusk,mother is Crow and father is MoeMoe Finch,mother is Crow and father is MoeMoe Spring,mother is Crow and father is MoeMoe Winter,mother is Red Tail and father is Slow Jack About the Story The king mob is the first story in the Fighting Nation Series, the Fighting Nation Series are written by User:Phillies , to learn more about other stories come out, vist User:Phillies Category:Articles by Phillies Category:Meerkat Mobs